Blitzo
Blitzo (pronounced "Blitz") is the protagonist in Helluva Boss. He is the founder and manager of Immediate Murder Professionals (I.M.P.), a startup assassination business that carries out its services in the living world. Appearance Blitzo is a very lanky demon with a pointed tail who conversely has wide-proportioned hands and feet and a pointed head with curved horns. His eyes have black lines running down the eyelids and his sclerae are yellow with red irises. Blitzo has crimson skin with trace white blotches that cover his right eye and the tip of his tail, black-and-white striped horns with black spines between them running to his tail, and black stripes around his tail. A heart-shaped skull symbol rests on his forehead. He wears a torn black collared coat with red buttons, black boots, and large black gloves with yellow eyes on them. Blitzo also has a red skull charm around his neck. Personality Focused on his company's success, Blitzo prides himself as being business-like and professional, but in truth, he has a shortsighted ego that makes him terrible at managing a legitimate business. Despite his status as his company's superior, he comes off often as immature, selfish, and even disrespectful among his employees; to which none of them find him serious enough as their boss and often come to question his extravagant yet poor decision-making. On the assassin side, he is murder-savy and borderline sadistic with his victims. He is perfectly fine with committing more brutal killings (i.e. on children) if there's no fuss over it. Blitzo possesses a twisted sense of family when it comes to his work. Comparing his employees to a (dysfunctional) family, Blitzo likens the matters the company faces as familial problems that can be dealt with if they all work together (but not necessarily respect each other). However, Blitzo occasionally uses the comparison as an excuse for his negligent behavior when called out on it. For example, his justifying of Loona's volatile behavior and appraisal as a surrogate daughter against employee complaints, or endlessly stalking Moxxie in public and private. He also has a theatrical side, as Blitzo also loves music and jingles, and keeps posters of himself and his family when they attended the circus. Unfortunately, Blitzo's thought process runs on the idea that entertainment is a kickstarter shortcut through corporate promotion, leading him to confuse the two and blow the company's resources on over-the-top advertising. Relationships Millie Millie and Blitzo seem to have a positive relationship. Unlike her husband, Millie seems to agree with some of Blitzo's more "out there" ideas and laughs when she finds him in their fridge, not thinking it's a big deal. Moxxie Blitzo often treats Moxxie as the butt of jokes among his employees. He hardly addresses Moxxie's concerns when they are not focused on his interests, makes jokes about Moxxie's sex life, and has zero respect for Moxxie's privacy, going as far as to stalk Moxxie as he sleeps. Ironically, Blitzo insists that he considers them all to be family, though this was when he was defending Loona in the situation. Loona Blitzo treats her like family, although Loona ignores him. He also tries to get her to celebrate her 'Adoption Day.' However, she does smile when he defends her. Stolas He and Stolas slept with each other, "one time." however this was only for stealing a book that allows for travel to the mortal world and he really despises him. In the pilot, Blitzo receives a call from Stolas, in which he is threatened in a disturbing and overtly sexual manner. Quotes *"Have you guys forgotten what service we provide?" *"Hi there, I'm Blitzo, the "o" is silent, and I'm the founder of I.M.P.! Are you a piece of shit who got yourself sent to Hell? Or are you an innocent soul who got FUCKED over by someone else?" *"Oh god. It was ONE time! If I hadn't slept with that privileged asshole, none of us would have access to the living world." *"Sorry I fucked your husband." *"Well Christ on a stick, I guess there is a God!" Gallery *Blitzo/Gallery Trivia *By his admission, the "o" in Blitzo's name is silent. "Blitz" is also the German word for "lightning". *According to Vivziepop, the demon that made a slight cameo in the "Inside of Every Demon is a Rainbow" music video is indeed Blitzo, whose final design was still being worked on when his cameo spot on the video was being worked on.https://twitter.com/SpindleHorse/status/1194767179079512064 *On the Vivzie Stream #7 live stream, Vivziepop revealed that Blitzo and Angel Dust would be kicked out of Medieval Times for various shenanigans. *Blitzo is implied to be atheist as he states "I guess there is a God!" when he is told he's allowed to kill Eddie. *Blitzo's name is misspelled in the credits as "Blitz". *Based on a poster behind Blitzo in his office, it seems Blitzo was part of a circus in Hell. Another poster in the meeting room implies that Blitzo was part of the performance with two other demons named Tilla and Barbie Wire. These two demons are seemingly his siblings as the posters say "The Amazing Imp Siblings" and his sister Barbie Wire looks like him. *Blitzo says that his father was against his musical theater dreams. *It has not yet been revealed if Blitzo was born in Hell like Charlie, the baby Loona kicked, or Stolas' daughter. But it seems possible based on him being in a performance trio with his siblings in Hell. *Blitzo listed Stolas as "Creepy Mouth (aka one night stand bird dick)" on his phone. *Blitzo has posted notes with pictures of himself, Katie Killjoy, a duck with a monocle and hat, the female Overlord shown in "I'm Always Chasing Rainbows", and Rosie on a board labeled "Boss Goals" in his office. References ru:Блиц Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Main characters Category:LGBT characters Category:Helluva Boss Category:Parents